Hell On Earth
by fireworkfactory
Summary: Harper and her friend Sam must survive in a suddenly cruel world that is littered with flesh eating corpses. They find themselves frightened and alone, but is other people's help worth the risk? From bandits to cannibals and even more, some would rather have the dead as company. An oc based fanfiction taking place in "The Walking Dead Video Game". (OHMYGOD THANKS FOR 200 views!)
1. Chapter 1: The Crazy Hag

A young girl, around the age of fourteen years, rapped lightly on the door of an apartment room. Another girl, around her age, opened the door with a grin on her face and said,"Harper! I'm glad you are finally here, come in!". Harper happily obliged and and entered the small living quarters.

The ground had some clothes on it that were lazily left there. A red couch rested in the middle of the room, a few feet from a large HD television that was obviously the most expensive thing there. Harper examined these things only for a moment and flopped on to the couch like she lived there, which she practically did.

"Honestly Sam, you should clean this place more often", Harper drawled lazily.

Sam closed the door and shook her head. She strolled into her kitchen and looked through the cabinets. Harper turned the TV on with a remote and flipped through the channels.

"I have a half empty bag of chips and some cheap, knockoff brand, cereal. Interested?" Sam said a bit loudly so that her friend could hear her.

"I'll take the cereal."

"Nice, I will claim the chips then."

Sam carried the food and some soda back into the living room. She handed the cereal and soda to Harper and they said in unison,"Breakfast of the champions".

Harper shoved a handful of the crunchy, fruity, and most likely sugar loaded cereal into her mouth. She chewed and watched some nerdy kids' show about aliens. Sam threw around some stupid comments and they laughed together.

* * *

Harper glanced at the clock and realized it was late, she looked back at Sam and stood up. She brushed crumbs off of her clothes and said, "I should get going, my mom might start worrying if I am out much longer.".

Sam pouted and made large puppy dog eyes. Harper shrugged and apologized dismissively as she collected her things. She walked over to the door and swung it open.

Harper closed the door on her way out and looked up and down the hallway. She walked over to the elevator and thought about how lazy she was considering this was only the third floor of the apartment complex.

Harper pushed the 'down' button that was next to the closed elevator door. The elevator did not appear after a few minutes and the young teen started to become impatient. She violently jabbed the button multiple times, but eventually gave up and made her way for the stairs.

Harper pushed her raven-black bangs out of her eyes and jogged down the staircase. Her thoughts wandered from cute animals to the TV show she watched with Sam. She got lost in said thoughts and accidentally tripped over something. Harper landed on her side with a loud thud and she let out a small squeak of pain. What she tripped over appeared to an old woman.

The old woman had thin, white hair. Her droopy eyes were closed and she was sitting against the floral patterned wall.

"Oh shit lady, I'm so so sorry! A-Are you okay?" Harper apologized as she stood up slowly. The elder stirred and turned her head to Harper. Her wrinkled face shifted as she opened her eyes slowly and groaned. She turned her head to the teen and held her hands up as if to be helped up.

Harper took the old lady's hand and tried to help her up, but the woman's fingers gripped her arm violently and tugged. She opened her mouth to reveal yellow teeth and growled.

Harper pulled her arm away quickly and stumbled backwards, down the stairs. She scowled and muttered,"woah what the fuck woman…". The old lady lunged at Harper, but missed by a longshot and went tumbling down the flights of stairs.

The woman landed on her neck and there was a loud crack. Blood started spurting and soaked the carpet, but the lady foamed at the mouth and continued to wriggle despite being dead. Harper's eyes went wide and she screamed loudly. She ran back up the stairs and dashed towards Sam's apartment.

Harper banged on Sam's door and glanced around. Sam opened the door and she was about to say something that was most likely a witty remark, but was cut off by Harper pushing past her.

"H-Harper, what the hell happened? What are you doing?" Sam sputtered out.

"I have no idea! This old fucking hag attacked me and she broke her neck!" Harper shouted as she shut the door tightly.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know! She was still moving but there was blood everywhere…"

"You didn't help her?"

"She tried to fuckin' KILL me dumbass."

"Jesus christ…"

"Uhm yeah, her mouth was foaming and everything, maybe it was rabies?"

"Fuck, dude what are we gonna do? Does accidentally breaking little old ladies' necks go under murder?"

Harper swallowed nervously and shuddered. "L-Let's watch the local news" she muttered.

"What for?" Sam replied.

"Just do it, maybe there is some bug goin' round."

"Alright, if you say so" Sam said unsure, then picked up the TV remote to flip through the channels. She stopped on a news channel and glanced at Harper. Nothing of interest was being talked about, and the two teens just stood there in silence.

Sam sighed and nervously ran her hands through her long, sandy colored hair. She inhaled deeply and bit her lip. Harper slowly sat on the couch and watched the broadcast expectantly. Her eyes went wide when the word 'disease' was mentioned and she beckoned Same over.

They both sat there with their eyes glued to the screen and listened. A middle aged man with combed hair and sparkling blue eyes talked about a sickness of some sort. He described it, saying it caused "insanity" and "cannibalistic tendencies". Harper shivered and shook her head. "This is insane" she uttered out.


	2. Chapter 2: Looters

Harper pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped on her mom's contact. She called multiple times, but it was apparent that the lines were clogged and no calls were going through anytime soon. After five more tries she gave up and put the phone away. Sam sighed and turned the TV off.

Harper looked at the scratches the old woman left on her arm. No skin was broken but there were red marks and it hurt like hell. She walked over to the window and looked outside just to clear her mind a bit.

"When are your parents coming back?" Harper asked absentmindedly.

Sam shrugged and replied,"I guess in a week or so.".

Harper looked down at the streets and watched an ambulance drive in to view. "Do you think that ambulance is for the old hag that attacked me?" Harper seemed to ask no one. Sam got up and looked out the window to see the car pull up to the apartment building they were in.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about helping her" Sam whispered to herself.

Harper sniggered a bit before realizing the severity of the situation and making a small 'oh' noise. She frowned and rubbed her arm a bit awkwardly. Sam kicked a soda bottle and huffed irritably.

"We should probably downstairs and check things out" Harper mentioned.

Sam nodded and walked to the door. They both left the apartment and walked down the flights of stairs. At the bottom they found that two girls in uniforms were restraining the writhing old woman to a stretcher. Harper look at the woman's mangled neck and shook her head. "How is she still alive…?" she asked herself.

Sam grabbed Harper's arm and tugged her back up the stairs, away from the crowd that started to gather around the crazy lady that somehow survived. Harper followed close behind Sam and they made their way back to the apartment.

"What kind of sickness makes crazy old bats live even after practically ripping their necks' up?" Harper said to break the silence.

Sam shrugged and replied with a quiet,"I have no idea".

Harper opened her mouth to say something, but jumped in surprise at the sound of a loud 'BANG'. Her eyes went wide and she stumbled to the window. Although the sun had just set and it was dark out, she could still make out the shapes of people dashing around the streets. They were breaking windows to small shops and throwing bricks at buildings.

The groups of people were looting said shops and someone kept setting off their gun into the sky. Sam dashed over and gasped before disappearing from Harper's side again. Harper looked over her shoulder and saw her friend going through some boxes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harper asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

"We are going outside to see what all of the fuckin' fuss is about" Sam said and pulled out a baseball bat. She stood up and walked to the door.

Harper bit her lip anxiously and hesitated before quickly following the much taller teen. She kept her eye on the bat as she said,"what is that for?". Sam swung it slowly and imitated a baseball player hitting a ball. After a few moments she answered with,"to protect us from any asshole that tries to attack us or something".

Harper sighed as they passed the blood stain from the 'crazy old hag'. She flinched at the sound of someone screaming and followed Sam a bit more closely. They stopped at the exit of the building before continuing outside. Up close the mess seemed a bit more dangerous than from the safety of the elevated apartment that Sam lived in.

Sam stormed over to a random man who was throwing bricks at the window of a pharmacy and shoved him. "What the fuck is this all about?!" she shrieked. The man dropped the bricks he was holding and suddenly looked very cowardly.

"Th-The disease started spreadin' very quickly. We are doin' whatever we want to before we die" the man said in a slightly nasally voice that cracked, it then occurred to Harper that the 'man' was probably a stupid teenager like her.

Sam shook her head and walked away. Harper glared at the teen before following Sam again. "Where are we goin' now?" she asked in a tone that was a bit more excited than it should have been.

"Harper, these idiots are destroying shit just to destroy shit. What we are going to do is find a use for this chaos and start stealing things besides some useless alcohol" Sam said with a grin.

Harper looked at her feet before looking back at Sam and smiling. Sam grinned even wider and they made their way to a grocery store that was being spray painted on as a few looters went in and out. They were inside and running around before Harper could wonder why Sam's attitude changed from 'why the fuck are these idiots destroying shit' to 'let's steal motherfucker'.

Harper grabbed a basket and put a few random food items in before she was tackled to the ground. She squirmed and was about to scream, but her mouth was covered and she took the time to look at her attacker. It was...Sam?

Sam mumbled,"shoosh for a second". Harper looked in the direction that Sam was pointing in and saw a man with a police uniform stumbling around a pile of candy boxes that someone knocked down. They slowly got up and tried to tiptoe away as slowly as possible to avoid getting caught.

Harper's sneaker squeaked on the tile floor and she glanced at the police man. "shit shit shit" she said in barely a whisper as the police man turned to look at her. He made a slow run towards them with his hands outstretched and slobber flying from his...Blood caked mouth?

Sam tugged Harper away and they both started running before any comments were made about the blood. They ran up and down the aisles of food and cleaning products, past a few looters and even a few more sick people. Harper leaned on a wall when they were finally in the clear and tried to steady her ragged breathing.

Sam gripped her chest as if it would calm down her hyperventilating and stared forward. "Wh-Why the fuck was there blood on his mouth? Did he eat someone? Was he sick?" she sputtered out and sunk to the floor. Harper looked at her hands and shook her head.

"I need a weapon" Harper said suddenly. Sam nodded in agreement and stood up.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Shop Horrors

Harper glanced around and saw that the area was clear of 'Bloodies'. It was a silly name, but after using it once or twice it started to grow on her. She dashed into the camping section of the store and ran past shelves that contained fishing rods and tents. Some weapons in a glass case caught her eye and she noticed that someone had unlocked the case and guns were missing.

Harper was not interested in guns though, she reached for a large knife in a leather sheath and clipped it on to her belt. She made sure the knife was secure and zoomed off, away from the camping section and into other parts of the giant store that contained practically everything. It might has well had been called a mall, but there were no walls separating each section. Just signs.

Harper stopped at a small and outdated television that was airing the news. She stared for a while as some news reporters talked about rioting in other cities and mobs of 'infected' attacking the rioting people.

Harper pulled her hoodie over her head and went on her way to find Sam. She forgot about laying low and ran into a teenager. It was only when she noticed blood dripping from a bite mark on the teen's arm that she realized he was a Bloody. The Bloody turned around and moaned as he reached for Harper.

Harper took her knife out and backed away. "Fuck off or I'll shank you" she growled. The Bloody shuffled forward and opened his mouth. He tripped and landed on the smaller teen.

Harper pushed the knife through the Bloody's chest and shoved him away. He seemed unfazed as he landed on the floor and struggled to get up.

"Jesus christ what the fuck are you doing, I just stabbed you and you won't stop trying to be an asshole" Harper grumbled as she walked away from the Bloody that was failing horribly at getting into a standing position.

Sam was shoving some canned peaches into a backpack in the canned food section when Harper found her.

"Feeling like going on a health kick?" Harper commented and smirked a bit.

Sam rolled her eyes and put more food in the bag until it was completely stuffed. She slung the backpack over her shoulder as she stood up. Harper twirled the knife in her hand before holding it tightly as if she was going to stab a person.

"Man I thought the apocalypse would be super scary. I was freaked out by the rioters, but look! Cowardly Harper Valentine just stabbed a Bloody" Harper babbled on as she wiped the blood off of the knife on to her jeans and sheathed it.

"Uh-huh that is nice" Sam said dismissively as she handed an empty backpack to Harper and strolled off. Harper sighed and quickly shoved a few cans of food into the bag. She followed Sam out of the store, putting things into the bag along the way.

Harper stepped over broken glass as they exited through the windows that were now completely destroyed. She opened up a candy bag she snatched and ate a few gummy worms while Sam poked a person that was lying face down in the middle of the street. Sam shook her head and tugged Harper away from the dead person.

Harper pulled her phone out and started taking pictures of different things while they walked back to the apartment. She noticed that there weren't as many looters running around and looked up at Sam for some sort of reassurance. Sam shrugged and said,"assholes probably decided to fuck off when the Bloodies started wandering around".

"Where are the Bloodies though?" Harper said as she examined some writing on a wall.

"I have no idea, but thing went to shit pretty quickly...It is a bit suspicious" Sam replied.

Harper checked the time on her phone and saw that it was 8:57. It has been a few hours since the old woman who just so happened to be a Bloody attacked her. Sam was right, a lot of shit went down in the past few hours. She remembered how ecstatic she felt when she stabbed the Bloody, but she began to realize how real this situation was and became less brave. Her mind started bubbling with fear as she watched Sam jabbing a Bloody on the ground with her bat.

Harper shivered and rubbed her hands together. She examined her brown, freckled skin as she thought about the Bloody she stabbed. What if there was a cure? What if he was still alive? What if society rebuilt itself and had looted for no reason? So many what ifs.

Sam left the Bloody alone and led Harper down the darkened streets. Harper hopped in water puddles and made squeaky noises with her sneakers. She got distracted and carefree for a moment before she was interrupted by Sam putting out her arm to stop her from walking any further.

Harper looked up from her shoes and saw the silhouette of a group of people...no, Bloodies, stumbling in their general direction. She gasped a bit when she noticed how many there actually were. Sam shoved Harper into the opposite direction of the Bloodies while whispering,"go go go" hastily.

"I guess we aren't going back to your apartment" Harper commented as they ran down the street and turned a corner.

"No fuckin shit Sherlock" Sam wheezed out with a laugh.

They slid into the closest shop without looking at what it sold, only caring about the fact that the windows weren't busted as hell. Harper pulled Sam behind a shelf and stared in silence while the Bloodies stumbled off and dispersed. It was only then that she saw what kind of store it was and she realized why no one had looted the shit out of it. The store was filled with nothing but baby supplies and shitty plastic toys.

Harper crept across the floor, over to the counter. She peeked behind it to find a scared employee curled on the ground. The employee hugged her knees and mumbled to herself.

"Harper! Get down" Sam called out in a whisper shout.

Harper lay on her belly and tried to get a good look at the source of danger.


	4. Chapter 4: Actually Not That Dangerous

Everything was silent for a moment. The tinkling of a bell sounded from the front of the store. Most likely to alert that someone had entered. Footsteps echoed off of the tile floor. Harper crawled behind a bin filled with stuffed lions. She looked over it and saw a person, but whether or not they were a Bloody was questionable.

Sam pulled out what appeared to be a gun, which Harper had no idea where she got the time to find it. They watched the figure walk a bit closer and it limped a bit as it turned down a dark aisle, away from them. The employee jumped over the counter and ran for the door while screaming as loudly as possible, which was not a very smart thing to do in that very moment. Or really any moment from 6:24 that night and on.

A small gasp sounded out and there was a clinking a glass. Okay, the figure was a human and a female. Harper now knew that much. She stood up and pulled out her knife. Sam got up as well.

"Hello?" Harper said hesitantly.

A woman's face peered through the shelves and at Harper. She looked no older than twenty or so. Harper sheathed her knife and Sam put away the gun.

"D-Did you want something? Because I don't exactly feel like getting robbed again" the woman mumbled.

"Nah, we don't rob people. What are you here for?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"I'm just getting some baby food"

"You have a baby?" Harper chimed in.

"I am taking care of a baby, but I'm not his mom"

Sam thought for a moment, then said "do you need help?".

The woman looked down and nodded. Harper remembered the limp she had and pulled her hoodie down, "What happened to your leg?"

"I twisted my ankle" the woman replied quietly.

Sam strolled off and returned with a cloth bag. She started putting the baby food into the bag while the woman watched.

"My name is Harper and my friend here is Sam" Harper mentioned.

"My name is Brooklyn, just call me Brook though" Brook said.

Sam finished filling the bag with all of the baby food and found there was still some space. She threw in a few packs of diapers and turned to Brook.

"Where is the baby?" Sam asked while she walked to the door.

"He is sleeping at my sister's house, which is a few blocks away" Brook said and limped after Sam.

Harper snagged a stuffed lion and followed them out of the baby supply store. She pulled her knife out and kept close to Sam.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I swear it will get better lol. Please review or submit ocs, I would really like to know if you guys are enjoying this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Brown House

A first the Bloodies seemed to almost ignore them when they walked by, but in a few moments they were stumbling after them. Not wanting to kill any of them, Harper pushed them away and continued walking beside Sam. Some of the Bloodies got distracted seconds after the girls had passed and stopped following them.

Harper bumped into Brook and shoved her along to make her move faster. She glanced around and said, "so, Brook, where is your sister's house?".

"Just around this corner...I think" Brook said and shivered.

"You think? So you don't know."

"I know! I just, it is dark and...Y'know I don't live here and…"

"God damnit Brook."

Brook went quiet and continued to walk beside Sam, who seemed kind of oblivious to the conversation that was just held.

"The house is brown" Brook said.

"I don't care about the color of the house, just show us where it is" Sam replied.

Brook sighed and pointed at a house that was indeed brown. Sam handed the bag with baby food to Harper and whacked a Bloody across the face with her baseball bat. The Bloody fell to the ground and Harper gave the bag back to Sam. They walked around the crawling corpse and to the steps of the compact house that shared its walls with neighboring houses.

Brook painfully stepped to the front door and unlocked it with a key. They entered the house and Brook locked the door again once they were inside. Harper set her backpack down and sat on an armchair. She ran a finger over the diamond patterned fabric and glanced around. Sam was already at the top of the stairs and looking for the baby's room.

Brook limped up to Sam and into what Harper assumed to be the baby's room. There was some muffled talking coming from the room and Harper pulled out her bag of gummy worms. She ate them in silence until there were no more, then she just sat in silence while crumpling the plastic bag.

Harper slumped in the chair and groaned, she hated being left out of things but at the same time she didn't want to put effort into going up the stairs. After a few moments of arguing with herself in her mind, she stood up and walked up the stairs. She wandered around and got distracted looking at a painting before going into the baby's room.

The room had forest green walls and toys littered the carpeted floor. Sam was holding a sleeping baby while Brook fussed about when her sister would come back. The baby had wavy, golden hair, like Brook. It was very much likely that they were related. Harper placed the stuffed lion she stole earlier on the ground and watched for a bit. She leaned on the wall.

Sam's thick, reddish-brown locks of hair fell over her face as she smiled at the small baby. "What is his name?" she asked.

"Oliver" Brook answered while she dug through some drawers.

Oliver whined a bit and opened his eyes. Sam bounced him lightly and shooshed him a bit. Harper laughed and said, "You're a fuckin' natural!".

"Don't swear around him" Brook muttered.

"Chill out, he can't even walk yet. Hell, he won't remember jack shit!"

"Harper! He might"

"You're just being paranoid, besides, does swearing even matter?"

"Fine fine, just tone it down a bit"

Harper sniggered and stuck her tongue out. Sam rolled her eyes and lay Oliver in his crib. Oliver opened his eyes and rolled on to his belly. He kicked his legs and giggled.

Harper picked up the stuffed lion and put it in the crib next to Oliver. She grinned when the small child sat up and grabbed at the lion. He shoved an ear into his mouth and chewed while he took in his surroundings.

Brook limped out of the room and out of sight. Sam left the room as well, probably to go snoop around. Harper just stood there for a bit, watching Oliver play by himself. Man, she sure hoped this whole apocalypse thing passed over. She didn't want Oliver to grow up in it.

Oliver eventually fell asleep again. Harper closed the door on her way out of the room. She pulled her hoodie over her head and trotted down the stairs.

* * *

Sam tugged at the collar of her sweater and sighed.

"I don't want to stay here, we need to go somewhere. We need a plan, a purpose of some sort" she mumbled.

Harper blinked slowly and glimpsed at Brook, who was napping on the couch. The twenty year old looked like she was having some sort of crazy dream, with all the shifting and muttering she was doing.

"Whatever we do, Brooklyn isn't coming. We don't need her weighing us down" Harper said.

"What about Oliver? Brook won't be able to take care of him with that fucked up ankle…"

"Shit, didn' think about that…"

"Well, he isn't exactly our problem so"

"Sam! Don't say that"

"It is true though"

"You are being an asshole"

"I'm being sensible"

"No you are not, you want to abandon a baby with a woman who can't take care of him. You wouldn't have done something like this a few hours ago! Why is it different now?"

"The world is different now"

"You don't know that"

"Oh I think I do"

"You think you know everything! Well guess what Sam, just because you are a bit older doesn't mean you are right"

"Okay okay, what about we let Brook decide"

"Fine"

They both looked at Brook kind of expectantly, even though she was asleep. Harper rested her head in her hands. "Should we wake her up?" she said.

Sam shook her head, "we need to talk more" she replied.

"About what"

"We still don't have a plan or purpose at the moment"

"What about we find your family?"

"Why not yours?"

"I…"

"Your family lives in the area and your mom isn't on vacation, unlike my parents"

"No you don't understand. I CAN'T go back to my mom's place"

"What the hell do you mean"

"Just back off for once. You don't need to know everything about everyone's life"

"Jesus christ can't you just...Okay whatever. We find my family. Then what?"

"Then we find somewhere safe. A place with no Bloodies...God, we need a new name for them. For all we know they are just sick people! We can't talk about them as if they were just some pesky insects…"

"What else do we call them then?"

"I don't know, give me a second to think"

"Okay, what about we try and figure out somewhere to go once we find my family. While you try and find a new name of course"

"Alright, sounds good"

"What kind of place are we looking for?"

"Somewhere with steady weather throughout the year. No cold ass winters or shitty hot summers"

"Does the internet still work?"

"Harper, you dumbass. You are the one that has a phone right now!"

Harper glared at Sam and pulled her phone out. Yeah, there were bars. She typed in the passcode and opened a search browser. Sam swiped Harper's phone and started searching up multiple things.

Harper slouched and grumbled bitterly about Sam's recent behaviour. Sam ignored her whining and continued.

"Get me a notepad and a pencil" Sam said.

Harper got up from the diamond patterned armchair that she pretty much claimed as her own and ambled to the kitchen. She dug through a few drawers until she noticed what she was looking for was held on the refrigerator by a good sized kitten magnet. "I guess Brook's sister is a cat person" Harper commented to herself when she pulled the magnet off. The notepad was pretty small and had an even smaller pencil velcroed to the top of it.

Harper brought the notepad and pencil to Sam, who took it without a word.

"Now isn't the time for drawing" Harper complained as soon as Sam started sketching out something.

"Chill out, I'm drawing a map you baby"

"Of what?"

"Of the few states surrounding the one we are in, and a few important roads as well as major cities. We will use this until we find a better map"

"Uh, Sam, no offense, but you kinda fuckin suck at drawing. You are going to get us lost"

"I'm good at copying. Not creating"

"Lmao okay"

"Why would you actually say the 'lmao'. Isn't that just short for 'laughing my ass off'?"

"Chill dude"

"I will 'chill' when you stop saying stupid shit"

Harper scowled and pretty much threw herself into the diamond patterned armchair, causing it to slide a little bit on the wooden floor. She crossed her arms grumpily.

Sam continued to ignore Harper's childish yet kind of justified behaviour and looked outside the window. The sky was blanketed with lumpy stormclouds that hid the moon and stars. With none of the lights being on in the house, it was very dark besides the light illuminating from Harper's smartphone.

The light and quick tapping on the roof alerted them that it had started to rain.

"We should sleep for a bit" Sam said.

Harper nodded and took a quick look at the time before she turned in. It was 11:36. She wandered off to find somewhere to sleep while Sam just curled up in the recliner she was sitting in.

 **I really hope you liked this chapter, please send in characters I can use! I would really appreciate it because I am having trouble developing my own. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble On The Second Floor

Brook leaned over the sink, droplets of sweat fell down her face and she twisted the handle for cold water. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Shit shit shit" Brook mumbled and coughed loudly.

She closed her eyes and continued to cough violently. Her legs felt like they were melting off and they tingled.

"fuck, why is this happening"

Brook had a glimpse of her own blood before her vision went black.

* * *

Harper awoke at the sound of a loud banging coming from upstairs.

"Sam I know you have your own issues n' shit but STOP" she shouted from the blankets on the floor she had just been sleeping in moments ago.

Sam lifted her head sleepily, "huh...what? why are you yelling".

"Oh sorry, it is dark and stuff...I thought you were upstairs causing that noise" Harper said without looking at Sam, her eye on the upstair's bathroom.

Sam huffed and got up, "I'll check it out".

"Okay, I'll come with you"

"No you are not"

Harper stood up and said indignantly, "YES I am"

Sam went off to check out the source of noise, refusing to respond to Harper. She stopped at the bathroom and pressed her ear to the door. Harper had followed Sam and was watching.

"There is someone on the other side" Sam stated in a matter of fact tone.

Harper's eyes went wide. "W-Where is Brooklyn?" she stuttered quietly.

Sam's breathing stopped for a moment, but she kept a straight face as she said, "go get my gun".

"but-"

"NOW"

Harper dashed off to find Sam's gun, too afraid of what might be behind the door to get on Sam's case for yelling. She found her friend's bag and dug through it. No gun. Her mind darted from one thought to another until she checked the pockets of the bag and pulled out the small hand pistol.

"Finally" Harper breathed out in not even a whisper and ran back up the stairs. She placed the gun in Sam's outstretched hand and watched the door.

The banging had stopped for a few moments. Sam held her gun ready and reached for the door handle. A groaning sounded from the other side of the door and Sam's hand retreated.

Harper took a step back when Sam reached for the door again.

"W-We should just go" she said to Sam.

Sam shook her head and opened the door. What they saw looked akin to a murder scene. Blood was splattered all over the sink and across the walls. There were red handprints from what had become of Brook grabbing on to various surfaces in attempts to get up. Brook was lying in the bathtub, her limbs were sprawled in various ways. Her bloodshot eyes shifted and landed on Sam. She opened her mouth and growled, much like the old lady had.

Harper took another step back and prepared to run while Sam shakily pointed her pistol at Brook. The monster that was once Brook flailed her arms around until a hand latched on to the rim of the tub. She pushed herself into a wobbly standing position as blood dripped in a steady stream from her mouth and onto her already blood stained shirt.

Harper made a mad dash for her bag as soon as 'Brook' dived forward. Sam shot the creature in the chest, causing a loud bang, but it kept trying to attack. Brook continued to shuffle forward and grab at Sam.

Harper heard another bang and a thump. She put her bag down and sighed at the sound of Oliver's muffled crying. Sam appeared at the top of the stairs and collapsed onto the floor, her gun slipping out of her limp hand.

"Get Oliver, we are leaving" Sam murmured.

Harper nodded and rubbed sweat off of her forehead with her hand. She stumbled a bit on her way up the stairs and went straight past Sam, as well as Brook's body. Oliver's cries sounded clearer when Harper opened the door to his room.

"Sorry to break it to you kiddo, but I think the lady Sam just killed was your aunt" Harper said when she picked up Oliver. She cooed to him a bit and he calmed down.

Oliver rested his heavy head on Harper and closed his eyes again. Harper carried him out of the room and past a dead Brook. Sam had already moved from her spot on the floor and was packing up their bags. A bag with yellow duck designs on it was among those bags.

"How are we gonna carry this stuff?" Harper said.

"I don't know"

"Well maybe you should figure something out"

"Why don't you go look around for something"

"I am holding Oliver"

"Give him to me and go look then"

Harper handed Oliver to Sam and wandered off. She searched through various rooms and closets, finding nothing of use. It was only when she got the bright idea to go outside that she found something. What Harper found was a plastic kiddie wagon. It was not exactly perfect, but it would do.

Harper rolled the large toy into the house and over to Sam. They put their bags in it and left the brown house, despite the fact that it was very early in the morning and the sun had not even risen.


	7. Chapter 7: Hotels and Supply Runs

Sam knocked on the polished wood door. No sound came from the other side and she turned the metal knob and entered. The room was completely spotless. It must not have been occupied when the city became infested with the cannibalistic monsters. The fifteen year old girl waved Harper over and they unloaded their supplies next to the television.

"Check the mini-fridge for snacks, sometimes these hotels have them loaded up" Harper said as she lay Oliver on one of the beds.

Sam nodded and swung the fridge open. There was nothing but a few water bottles. Harper glanced over Sam's shoulder and sighed with disappointment. She went back to tickling Oliver, who had gotten a bit fussy and needed a laugh.

Harper stopped tickling the baby and put her hands on her hips.

"I should get us and Oliver some more food" she stated.

"I'll do it"

"No, I can"

"You don't know where the closest store is, besides, I'm better at maneuvering the area"

"Whatever, go be a hero or some shit"

Sam grumbled a bit and dug through her bag. She collected the lightweight essentials and stormed out of the door. Harper started regretting arguing with Sam. She knew how Sam got when she was angry, and it made her very reckless and even violent. At the moment, recklessness was not something good to have. It had been around a month since people started to eat each other and the world basically became shit.

In that month, Harper had learned that these monsters were dead and incurable. This made her feel a lot better about killing them, but she was still a bit squeamish about it. She also had found a better name for the deranged things. Biters, based off the fact that the disease spread through their bite.

Harper realized she had become lost in thought and started focusing again. Her vision cleared and she continued to play childish games with Oliver.

* * *

Sam stomped down the sidewalk, her banging footsteps echoing up and down the street and alleyways. Biters who were leaned against walls or just standing around turned there heads in her direction. Some just stayed put where they were, some were unable to move because of being stuck or limbless, but some followed the sound. Not a thought went through the heads of these nightmares. Nothing drove them but the instinct to eat.

Not even survival or staying intact drove the Biters, just eat and bite and scratch. They did not care for others or even their own self motives. Just eat and eat until it killed them. No thoughts of revenge or love, just devouring whatever's heart was still pumping.

The Biters heard Sam's angered steps, and they wanted to eat what was making the noise. Biter after Biter left whatever it was doing and went towards the noise. Sam knew this, but she did not care. She could hear the empty moans of Biters who were coming for her. Moans that came from dead lungs that no longer breathed.

Sam just kept making noise, for she was so very certain that she could escape the monsters once they were close. She had athletic ability, tools, and experience. The first Biter who got close to Sam, she stabbed a screwdriver through its eye and pulled it out again. More and more Biters came from different directions, there were more than she thought to be able to handle and she made a run for it.

Sam glanced around for a quick escape and noticed a ladder. She went straight for it and kicked a lazy Biter (who had no bottom jaw) aside. The Biter's bulging stomach split open on impact with the ground.

Sam only took a moment to think about how gross the scene looked before she was climbing up the ladder and away from oncoming Biters. Several Biters grabbed at the ladder, but none had the strength to lift themself up. Many Biters swarmed around the building and Sam spat at them from her spot on the roof.

"PISS OFF YOU ASSFUCKERS" Sam screamed at the monsters, who seemed completely oblivious to her yelling. A few groaned and shifted their eyes towards her. Some of the Biters were only just aware of Sam, they were merely following the other Biters as some sort of instinct.

Sam flipped off the Biters for a bit and threw around some more insults. She finished her pissy fit and slinked to the other side of the building. Her eyes examined the side of the building and the one next to it. There was an alleyway straight down that held two wandering Biters and some month old trash that reeked. Even from Sam's height it smelled extremely horrid.

"I think I can make the jump" Sam thought out loud.

Sam's knees bent and she kept her eyes on the other side, she tried to push thoughts of falling to the back of her head as she prepared to jump. She leaped forward and landed on her stomach, her legs hung over the edge. The wind got knocked out of her and she lay there sputtering for a bit, her face going a bit red from lack of breath.

Sam pushed herself completely onto the rooftop and lay there for a bit, regaining her energy. She stood up slowly and laughed a bit.

"Fuck yeah! I'm not dying in this shithole today!" Sam wheezed out a bit loudly. She took out her gun and shot a triumphant bullet into the air, causing a louder noise than her stomping. This certainly attracted more Biters.

Sam realized what she just did was extremely fucking stupid, and she groaned.

"Damnit…"

Sam slouched as she walked to the roof exit and went down the flights of stairs.

* * *

Harper was making a funny face at Oliver when there was a knock at the door. She unsheathed her trusty knife and covered the baby's mouth to silence him. Her gaze shifted around and she hesitantly approached the door. The door handle clicked when she locked it.

"Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?" she said flatly.

"No need for hostility" sounded a slightly giddy male voice from the other side.

"You didn't answer my questions"

"My name is Frank, Frank Murray"

"Okay, Frank, answer my other question. What exactly the fuck do you want?"

"Nothin' really, I just haven't talked to anyone in a long while and I think I heard a baby...I used to have kids, y'know?"

"Used to?"

"I uhm…They…"

"You seem like a nice guy, I'll let you in. One wrong move and I'll...I'll fuckin cut you! yeah yeah, that sounds about right"

"yeah…"

Harper unlocked the door and peeped it open slightly. A man who looked about fifty waved at her. She glared at him and opened the door completely. Oliver sat up and giggled. Frank's worn and slightly wrinkled face brightened immediately at the sight of the baby.

Harper stepped out of the doorway and closed the door once Frank had stepped inside. She locked the door and sheathed her knife. Frank went to go pick up Oliver.

"No, don't touch him" Harper said immediately, pulling her knife out again.

"But-"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?"

"Fine…"

"Good, are you hungry?"

"Starvin"

Harper unzipped her backpack and pulled out a can of fruit. They were low on food, but she assumed Sam would get some while she was out. She opened the can with her knife and handed it to Frank.

Harper sat on the bed and Frank rested on the ground as he ate the fruit with his calloused hands. There being no silverware in the room for some reason. Oliver had stopped his giggling and was tugging at the fur on his stuffed lion. They all sat in silence except for the sound of sloshing fruit.

Harper sheathed her knife and tapped on her knee a bit impatiently, usually Sam's run for supplies were much quicker. She avoided eye contact with Frank and examined him from the corner of her eye. The man was relatively tall, but everyone was tall compared Harper, her being 5'2 and all. His hair was slightly wavy and curled up a bit behind his ear, his eyes were a warm brown as well.

Harper glanced out the window and crossed her arms. Sam had better get back soon.

"Is the baby yours?"

"How in the hell would a 14 year old black girl give birth to a fuckin blond baby?"

"N-No I didn't mean-"

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg. The day this whole thing started my friend and I met this lady who was taking care of her sister's baby for some reason. She turned into a Biter and we couldn't abandon Oliver, so we brought him with us. Since then we have been moving from shelter to shelter and collecting supplies in the area"

"I spent most of the last month in this very hotel. Right when it started a lot of the staff left and most of the people staying went as well. There aren't a lot of those monsters because those who were staying locked the place up. That didn't last long and the rest of them left eventually"

"Why were you staying in this hotel before the shit hit the fan?"

"Vacation…?"

"We both know that isn't true"

"..."

Harper laughed a bit and lay on her back.

"I don't need to know everything about you, Murray" she said.

"I uh...okay"

"My name is Harper, Harper Valentine. I know, weird name...Ahah"

"So, you said the baby's name was Oliver? Does he have a last name"

"I myself don't know, but my friend might. She actually talked to his aunt"

"Who is your friend?"

"She wouldn't really like it if I gave her name to someone I just met"

"Oh"

Frank finished up the fruit and absentmindedly messed with the can. Harper rubbed her nose and shifted awkwardly.

"I really hope she comes back soon" Harper said.

 **Sorry for the late update**


	8. Chapter 8: Scars from before

Sam hastily shoved a small bit of food and other necessities into a bag she had just found. In her anger she accidentally left her own bag at the hotel. She tried not to make much noise, for it would alert the Biters in the store of her presence.

Sam caught a bottle of soda before it hit the ground and cautiously placed it back where it originally was. She shook her head bitterly and zipped up her bag before making a mad dash for the exit. Her shoes squeaked on the tile floor and she slipped through the doors, past a Biter.

Sam didn't actually stomp around this time around when she ran up the street. Her mouth went agape when she turned a corner and found that the street was jam packed with Biters. The ones attracted to her before must have brought attention to the area and caused more Biters to pour in. She smelled the rotting corpses from the store, but her nose had started to become numb to such smells and it left her clueless on the amount at the time.

Sam hoped none of the Biters noticed her when she walked into an apartment, that she immediately recognized it as the one that Harper's mother lived in. It was very nice before the last month, but it had become grimy and bloodstained since then. She decided she would explore a bit, it had only hit her just then that she had never seen where Harper lived. Her legs took her up the stairs and to the apartment room without her own realizing.

Sam entered the room with a screwdriver in hand, a very useful weapon if used correctly. It was a relatively clean place. Except for a bit of dirt, and blood. She examined every inch of the place to see if there was anything she should take. Her mind was elsewhere when she entered the bathroom, but gagged and stepped out as soon as she saw what was in it.

A person was hanging from their neck by a rope. The swung around and groaned, it became apparent to Sam that it was a Biter. It also became clear that they were Harper's mother. She stood out of the swinging Biter's reach and stabbed it through the forehead with the screwdriver. Once the Biter was dead, Sam started to investigate the bathroom. Drugs, empty food containers, lots of things useless things.

Sam wiped sweat off of her face and left to dig through Harper's shit. Nothing really useful was there, as predicted, but she still searched anyways. She quickly left the apartment that did in fact smell absolutely horrid after Sam had opened the bathroom up.

* * *

Harper was messing with the television when Sam burst through the door. She jumped in surprise and went stiff. Frank gasped at Sam pulling out her gun on him.

"Who is this asshole?" Sam asked Harper.

"That is Frank, now put the gun away. Asshole"

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to talk to people after being surrounded by flesh eating monsters for so long! Hur durr, use your fuckin head Sam"

"Jesus christ Harper, we aren't supposed to let every dick we meet into our living area just because they want to talk. Rule one of survival"

"I thought rule one of survival was always carry a knife"

"Shut the fuck up, we can sort out the rules later"

"Put the gun away before you end up killing all of us"

Frank just watched helplessly as Sam put her gun away and glared at him.

"Not gonna talk now, huh asshole?" She spat.

"Calm the fuck down _Samantha_ "

"Don't use my full name, _Hamper_ "

"That is the worst insult ever. How is Hamper an insult? It just sounds stupid"

"I think I will go now…" Frank interrupted.

"You aren't going anywhere"

"Sam!"

"Ugh fine"

Harper stood up and kicked the television. It went a little bit static and she grumbled.

"God fuckin damnit Sam, why do you always start shit?"

Frank swallowed nervously and glanced at both teens.

"Should I take Oliver off of your hands?" He asked.

"What the fuck? Why?"

"I think you know very damned well why, Harper. We are two assholes of teenagers who won't survive much longer. Doesn't mean we are givin Oli up to some stranger though"

Harper huffed and tugged at her hair out of frustration.

"Let's just stay together for now and talk when we aren't pissy. Sleep on it n' shit" she said.

Sam nodded, "Fine, I need to talk though. About your mom"

"I'm not talking about my mom, she doesn't matter"

"She is dead"

"How did she go? Drug overdose? Kind of thing she would do"

"I know you hated her, but do you seriously have no pity? Do you feel nothing?"

"How do you even know she is dead"

"There you go, avoiding my questions. She took her own life, by the way"

"Huh"

"Any comments? Wanna throw some insults at me for checking in on her?"

"You are really nosy"

"That it? Now let me ask another question, and you better answer it. Why do you hate your mom"

"Do you truly want to know?"

Sam nodded.

"Frank, close your eyes and look the other way."

"What?"

"Just do it"

Frank turned around and covered his eyes.

Sam frowned, "What the fuck are you doing Harper?" she said.

Harper took her jacket off.

"Woah keep your clothes on"

Harper ignored Sam's words and slipped her shirt off. She turned to show her back to her.

"You happy? Finally! The truth is out. The reason I was always at your place, the reason I never went swimming or really did a lot of things. The reason I always hated my mom"

"Harper, I…"

"You happy now?"

"No I just-"

"Go ahead. Touch them"

"I don't need to. I'm so-"

"Sorry? No you aren't. You don't care. Y-You don't…"

Harper fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Big globby tears slipped through her fingers and on to her jeans. Sam picked up her friend's shirt and jacket and sat beside her. She handed the clothes to Harper and hugged her.

Frank just awkwardly sat there and said, "I uhm, should I just?..."

"Shut up, _Frank_ " Sam growled.

"..."

 **Woah, what a dramatic chapter. Oops. Hope you enjoyed, remember to submit characters and leave reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
